My Little Pony: Different
by random gamer animal
Summary: A young changeling named Void, is different than the rest of his army. He loves the way ponies are friends and how they solve their problems, but when Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings, calls war upon Equestria, its up to him to stop it.


The young changeling watched as his queen walked the stairway up to her throne, the green flamed torches lit her bug-like wings as she walked past, causing glowing green strands to bounce around the cave. Changelings gathered around on the walls, overhangs, floor where ever they could. "Now, my army, we have failed multiple times trying to conquer these lands and claim as our own." She lit her hole filled horn with a vibrant green glow. A beam began to form, she shot the beam at the empty space on the dark-greyed wall above the thrown. The army watched in suspension at this. "OK look." A map of Equestria had formed and the queen was pointing her hoof at canterlot. "We nearly took over here. But those cursed prince and princess ruined our chance!" Boo's and Hiss's emitted from the changelings. Except one. Void, the youngest changeling wasn't interested in attacking innocent ponies and destroying their things. He saw them as nice ponies, and he often sneaked away from their cave to watch them solve problems with magic, or friendship..? Is that what they called it? The changelings didn't have friends, they all often fought and scolded one another. Though that was mostly everyday, there would be times when a changeling would help one another, but this rare. Void was often teased for being the youngest and was highly sisliked , because he was basically the runt. _I will be older one day, I will be strong, and nobody will see me as a weakling!_

* * *

Void was interrupted from his thoughts by Whisper, a changeling 5 years older than him. "Thisss iss crazy!" He spat angrily. "What is?" Void knew what he was going to say. "We can't conquer anywhere! Itss like we are ssundenly weak!" _Yep, knew it._ Void thought to himself. Though Queen Chrysalis and any other changelings didn't want to admit it, the lack of food-love was making them weaker, dispite all the injuries to their army, hunger is the biggest cause, Void knew if they went down, its because of starvation. Void looked back towards the queen, she was now on her throne, talking to some of the royal guards. He lowered his head slowly, for the past few weeks Void hasn't been any help to the army, and often would mess up and the changelings would ignore him for a few days. He was like them, and wished they would treat each other with respect, they were the same creature after all.

* * *

Void was starting to look around, a few glares were on him as if they were blaming him for the sudden weakness of the army. His head popped up when a guard burst in. "YOUR HIGHNESS! I HAVE URGENT NEWS!" He jumped into the room casting gleams of light to spread about the room because of his armor. His suddenness and shouting alarmed the others. Chrysalis stood up and walked down the stairs a little. "Well don't just stand there, tell me what this _news_ of yours is." The guard rushed to her quickly and whispered something in her ear. "What!? One of us, a traitor!? Why, not one of my subjects would ever be so idiotic!" She spoke aloud, getting gasps from the crowd. Void stood up and tried to leave, he was ashamed as it is, and he didn want anyone finding out his secret. Though an unseen guard was behind him. "And just where are you going?" His voice sounded raspy and shallow. And his blue eyes glared into his. Void backed up, wishing he known the guard was there in the first place. "Oh, well...I...I...I was just going to, uh get, a drink..." He nervously stated. The truth was Void was the traitor, he had snuck off to attend a wedding to see what the ponies were like, and to b honest, he thought they were very friendly, even though a few fillies were startled by his attendance.

* * *

Void crept back over to his spot next to Whisper, obviously not convincing the guard. He looked at towards the direction of Chrysalis, he saw that she had gathered the rest of the guards, and were now huddled in a group mumbling to one tried to listen in on what they were discussing, but to no avail, he looked over to Whisper about to ask him what they were saying when he heard the queen began to speak. "Alright, me and the guards have come to an agreement, we will talk to princess celestia in hopes she will give us half of Equestria to rule and feed off of." She stopped and cast and long glare down upon the army. "If she doesn't agree, then its war!"


End file.
